Forever Family
by GothGirl1996
Summary: The Salvatore's were once a trio- 2 brothers and a sister- now they are no longer a duo but a trio once more with the return of their beloved baby sister, Evelina. How will Mystic Falls to the return of the Salvatore Witch?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Origins

Introductions

dear Reader, I was born on the 31st October 1848, at the Salvatore Mansion on the Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Mr Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife. According to our servants and my brothers, my birth was a traumatic one, one which weakened her dramatically and which ultimately cost our mother her life a few months later when she died of consumption. I was never my father's favourite, that had always been Stefan. But I was my brother Damon's favourite so all was fair. My brother's and I were nicknamed "the Three musketeers" by our nursemaid and tutors... Our nursemaid was French a Mademoiselle Dupenoir, who we later discovered was our father's mistress.

When I turned 16 years in 1864 I was described by the Lockwood boys as a Raven haired temptress because I had a feisty personality- something I now believe I inherited from Damon- and because my hair was as black as the ebony wood which most of our furniture was made from. I had my mother's green eyes, which I shared with my brother Stefan.

A month or so before my 17th birthday we had an unexpected visitor in the form of Miss Katherine Pierce. She instantly captivated both of my brothers with her affection and beauty. I hated her, I could see her for what she was...a demon. A vile and evil being that belonged with Satan in Hell. I tried to tell my brothers as such, but they refused to listen. It is because of her and what she was that has now resulted in my current life. She was a vampire and she killed my brothers, making them like her. Only with my brothers, where she had been evil, did they still hold some of their better natures, their familial bonds and their compassionate natures over me. I ran with them after Stefan killed Father and I helped him convince Damon to stay with him and become the vampire he was transitioning into. When I turned 17 years, I caught Consumption- the killer that had taken our mother from us. To save me, my brothers turned me into one of them. In a sense I am glad they did. I did not want to loose them nor them me but I also disliked the taste of Human blood on which I was expected to feed to survive. After a while, Stefan and i took to feeding on animals to get over our distaste for human blood. That was how we stayed for our eternal lives- the Three Salvatore's, the Three Musketeers.

This, dear reader, is the story of my life- all one hundred and sixty five years of it, thus far.

Your affectionate servant,

Miss E Salvatore.

(2014)

1864

"Come on, Stefan!" A young woman of about 16 giggled as she dashed through the formal gardens of the Salvatore Mansion away from the young man chasing her. She held her skirts just above her ankles so she didn't trip.

"Evelina! Slow down!" Stefan called as he caught the raven haired girl by the waist and she squealed as he hugged her to him.

"Hello, brother. Hello, little sister." Another man's voice said in a slight drawl and Evelina looked up from where she was wrapped in her brother, Stefan's arms.

"Damon!" She squealed again and Stefan let go off her so she could run to her eldest brother, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hay there." Damon said as he released his youngest sibling and hugged his brother.

"You're back?" Stefan asked.

"The confederates don't need me today... So, I'm back." At this Evelina squealed and hugged both her brothers once again, delighted that the "three musketeers" were back together. But little did she know that a few months later her brothers would become demons and that she herself would join them shortly afterwards. Their fates it seemed rested on the mysterious Bulgarian visitor they had had called Katherine Pierce.

Present day

Evelina drove down the winding roads that led to the secluded town of Mystic Falls. It was Damon's birthday and she was determined to surprise him, after all he and Stefan had always acknowledged that she had been the best surprise they could have ever hoped for. A little sister, they had said, was the greatest surprise of all as they had someone to love and protect. They had a family.

That was Evelina's favourite word, _Family_. It sounded happy somehow and kind. That was what she wanted to be again after five decades without her siblings, she needed to be a family again. She smiled when the old family boarding house emerged into view and she pulled up outside with a sigh. "Home sweet home." She smiled and disembarked, her carry bag in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- surprise!

She knocked on the door and a young woman opened it... A woman who looked remarkably like Katherine Pierce. Evelina was stunned.

"Hello?" The girl asked.

"Katherine?" Evelina questioned through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm Elena..." She began before Elena was dragged away and Stefan retrained his sister.

"Come in." Stefan said as he dragged Evelina over the threshold.

"Stefan?" Evelina asked, twisting in his arms it fa him, her arms around his neck in a hug. She relaxed and Stefan sighed.

"Hello, trouble." Stefan smiled and winced as his sister pinched him.

"She's not Katherine?" Evelina asked as she faced Elena moments later.

"No, listen to her heart." Stefan urged.

She listened and heard a simple human heartbeat, racing slightly in concern and fear, no doubt. But still a human heart. Not a vampire's slower and duller sounding one.

"She's human. But why does she look like Katherine?" Evelina asked as Stefan released her from his tight, vice like grip.

"No idea, we think she may be Katherine's doppelgänger. But more to the point, what on Veritas estate are you doing here?" Stefan asked hugging his little sister once more, this time picking her up as he had always done.

"I thought I would surprise Damon, for his birthday. Aren't doppelgängers myths?" She asked.

"It would appear not," Stefan said and then added when he saw Elena's confused face. "Elena this is mine and Damon's baby sister, Evelina Maria." Evelina and Elena exchanged polite nods and shook hands.

"My apologises Elena... I did not fully understand the scale of this situation. You are Elena..."

"Gilbert." Elena finished for Evelina. Evelina raised her eyebrows to her brother Stefan who shrugged.

"What's going on in here?" Came a deep voice, belonging to a man. Evelina smiled before spinning around and throwing herself at Damon with a delighted, "Damono!" Using his Italian name.

"Evelina?" Damon questioned, his voice turning very accented with the families old Italian heritage.

They hugged each other tightly. Not letting go for a long time. "What are you doing here?" Damon finally asked as he held his sister at arms length.

"Happy birthday, brother." She smiled holding up a present out of the pocket of her pale blue blazer.

Damon smiled and took it off her. "Thank you, Evie." He said softly, kissing her cheek. "You are staying here, you know."

"I know. I saw something and thought you may need me anyway. But it is your birthday and we do try to be together on our birthdays don't we?"

"We do." Stefan and Damon both nodded.

"Good surprise?" Evelina asked, her arm still around Damon, her hand holding Stefan's as they shared a hug as a trio.

"Best surprise, Evelina."

"We are the three musketeers!" Stefan laughed and Eve smiled, as Damon squeezed her tight against his side.

"All for one and one for all!" They would chorus later over a glass of bourbon each, sitting in front of the fire after Elena had gone home to her brother. Evelina was pleased to be back with dr family. That was the best surprise of all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting to know Elena.

Stefan and Damon signed Evelina up for Mystic Falls High School so that it didn't seem odd that a young girl who looked about 17 was not in schooling. So now Evelina was walking down the corridor to her History class when she saw Elena hanging around outside the class with two others a blonde and a girl who looked mysteriously like Katherine Pierce's maid Emily.

"Hello, Elena." Evelina smiled as she reached them. Elena turned and flashed her a kind smile.

"Hay, Evelina. You okay?" Elena asked as she approached.

"Yes thanks, don't we have history now?" Evelina asked and the "Emily" lookalike pointed at the door there was a note pinned to it. "Back soon. Class cancelled until tomorrow. Alaric".

"Oh, Alaric James Saltzman, we are going to have serious words." Evelina said under her breath.

"Evelina is Stefan and Damon's little sister. Evelina this is Bonnie Bennett," Elena indicated the Emily lookalike again- it should have been obvious if she was a Bennett. "and Caroline Forbes, my best friends."

Evelina smiled at the girls and said a polite hello. "What are we going to do now?"

"Do you have any other classes today?" Caroline, the blonde, asked Evelina and Evelina shook her head, in fact this had been her only class today. "Lets go to the mystic grill then for lunch."

"Would you like to join us, Evelina?" Elena asked.

"Yes, please. I had hoped, Elena, that we might get to know one another after last night's little hiccup." Evelina admitted. Elena smiled.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea."

"Let's go then!" Caroline said impatiently and lead the way out of the school building. Bonnie beside her and Evelina and Elena following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luncheon.

Evelina followed Elena in the Mystic Grill after Caroline and Bonnie who promptly found a tale up on the platform overlooking the bar where Caroline immediately began gazing at the 'hot' bartender who was serving that afternoon.

Evelina rolled her eyes, she had never had much time for men- she had spent most of her childhood helping the women of Mystic Falls and keeping her brothers out of trouble. After her turning she had spent all her time helping Stefan and looking after Damon with his reckless decisions that he always made, some for good but often for bad.

"So Evelina, you're Stefan and Damon's sister... When were you born?" Elena asked quietly and Evelina turned her attention to her, pulling it from Caroline.

"I was born on the 31st October 1848. I am the youngest of my family." Evelina smiled kindly. "I was turned in 1865." She whispered in Elena's ear. Elena smiled.

"Still a baby, then?" She smiled and Evelina nodded. "What were Stefan and Damon like as children?"

"I have many stories of those two as children. But perhaps it would be easier to tell my story to you, for they feature- quite prominently." Evelina suggested. Once they had ordered coffee and lunch.

"I should like to hear it too, if that's okay?" Bonnie added as she turned her attention on Evelina. Evelina nodded and began her story.


End file.
